


the thing

by truffelstylinson



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, ist kinda an au where Mike gets taken by the demogorgon, not really tho, wrote this for school
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22882309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truffelstylinson/pseuds/truffelstylinson
Summary: mike gets taken by the demogorgon
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler





	the thing

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for school and i havent finnished, but i would really love it if you tell me what you think and if i sould write more on it

Once upon a time in a little town on the outskirts of the city, there was a girl who was born with a special ability. Her name was El and what was so special about her is that she had telekinetic abilities which meant she could move things with her mind. 

Everything started one dark night when El had all her friends over. It was getting late her dad had asked them to leave. Mike was one of El’s best friends in the whole wide world and her boyfriend. He was riding his bike alone on his way home when he heard a rustling sound behind him, and he stopped and looked around, anxiety filling him when he didn’t see anyone. “Hello?” he called out “is anyone there?” … no answer Mike was so scared he was shaking. He sat back on his bike and continued towards his house, and then he heard it again. He only sped up so he could get as far away from the sound as possible, but the universe had other plans.

All of a sudden, the thing was in front of him and he screamed loudly and fell of his bike he shouted for help, but no one was there to help him. He tried to run away but it was too late the thing had already a grip on him. The thing was really weird looking it looked kinda like a man or a human, but it was slimy and had the weirdest head Mike had ever seen it was like a big mouth and it didn’t have eyes. He didn’t understand what it was, but he didn’t really care he just really hoped it wouldn’t eat him.

The next morning all of El and Mikes friends met up at school. El was getting a little worried because no one had heard from Mike since last night. “I’m telling you he probably just went to class early” said Dustin one of Mike’s friends. “yeah maybe, I’m still worried though” answered El. She was looking for him everywhere at school, but she didn’t find him anywhere and now she was really starting to get worried. Mike never skipped school without a good reason. She decided to use her powers to try and find him in ‘the void’ even if she wasn’t allowed to use them at school. El went into the AV room and closed the door. She sat down on one of the tables and put a bandana over her eyes so she couldn’t see anything, and she tried to find him. It took a little longer than she had hoped for, but she found him.

At first, she was a little confused because Mike was drenched, and he was shaking. It looked like he was crying a little which she didn’t blame him for. El tried calling out for him “Mike” no answer she tried again a little louder “Mike!” he twitched a little “El?” he said weakly “Mike, where are you?” she said back a little relived. “Bad place” he said. El didn’t understand what that meant so she tried to ask again. “What you have to be a little more specific.” “It’s like a big dark, cold and empty room with no doors or windows.” Mike tried to explain weakly. ‘okay?’ El thought still a little bit confused. “Oh no he’s coming” Mike said fear filling his voice like he was really scared. “Mike!?” El tried “Mike, who’s coming?” but Mike didn’t answer he was gone. El went out of the void and broke down crying she had to tell her friends and her parents.

El had asked Dustin, Lucas, Will and Max (her friends) to come over after school so she could tell them. “El, wats going on?” asked Lucas a little worried, El had been stressing the whole day about Mike, “yeah, are you okay?” Max said also a little worried. “I saw Mike” said El suddenly. “what, where?” Dustin exclaimed “in the void. He’s in real danger and we have to help him” El said slowly so everyone would understand. “but where is he? Did he tell you?” said Will getting more and more worried. “yes, no, kinda. He said it was like a big room with no windows or doors and it was dark and cold and empty, and he said someone was coming right before he disappeared. He sounded so scared” El said with tears welling up in her eyes trying not to cry. “I think I might know where he is, but I’m not completely sure” said Dustin a little quiet. “where?” said all of them at the same time.

“Dustin are you serious. The lab?” said Lucas a question mark written in his voice. “yes I’m serious” answered Dustin “let’s go” said El she wasn’t completely sure if Dustin was right or not, but she wanted to find Mike as soon as possible. When they were at the door of the lab El used her powers to open the lock and they went inside. They looked around trying to find Mike when they heard a growling sound behind them, and the lights began to flicker. They turned around slowly and they face to face with The Thing. The Thing started walking towards the group. El used her powers to hold The Thing back and she screamed “RUN” everybody ran away and El threw The thing away and ran after her friends.


End file.
